


At His King's Command

by Elsajeni



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Community: hobbit_kink, Dubious Consent, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin groans, pulls back from him just long enough to finish stripping; then he leans in again, scrapes his teeth down the side of Thorin's throat, says in a hoarse voice, "I daren't risk it. I daren't risk <em>you</em>. You are my friend, you are my <em>king</em>..."</p><p>"I am," Thorin says, and wraps his hand around both their cocks together. He lets a hint of a growl creep into his voice, adds, "I could <em>command</em> you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His King's Command

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Consent warning: This story involves Dwalin being talked into something he's really not comfortable with, by a partner who 1) technically could order him to do it, and doesn't mind reminding him of that fact, and 2) is also a little drunk.
> 
> Totally Unsafe Breathplay warning: do not try anything these idiots do at home.
> 
> Written for a hobbit_kink prompt requesting Thorin/anybody, breathplay, and originally posted [here](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/4373.html?thread=9601045#t9601045).

"I will not risk it," Dwalin says, and folds his arms across his chest as though the discussion is finished.

From his place on the bed, Thorin huffs, leans forward to catch his guard-captain by the waistband of his breeches. "You will," he says, very softly, tugging Dwalin toward him. "I know you will, if I ask it of you."

Dwalin shakes his head, says for the third time, "It's too dangerous. If I should harm you..."

"I know you won't," Thorin murmurs; Dwalin's close enough now that he can grasp him by the wrists, pull him forward and off-balance so that he ends up sprawled over Thorin on the bed, catching himself on his splayed hands. "I know you will be careful. There is none other I would trust to do this."

"If I so much as _bruise_ you," Dwalin insists, and Thorin can hear the note of genuine worry in his voice. They have had this conversation before, and always he has relented at this point, at the moment that he realizes Dwalin is honestly afraid to hurt him; were he sober, he would likely do the same tonight.

But he is not sober enough — and he remembers too well the way Dwalin's cock jumped (unseen, but felt, pressed as it was against his thigh) when he first growled _choke me_ into his ear, the widening of his pupils even as he shook his head and strove to control himself.

"You want to," Thorin breathes, and bites at Dwalin's collarbone, at the broad muscle of his shoulder; he reaches down with one hand, pulls at the laces of Dwalin's breeches. "You can't hide it — you're hard as granite—"

Dwalin groans, pulls back from him just long enough to finish stripping; then he leans in again, scrapes his teeth down the side of Thorin's throat, says in a hoarse voice, "I daren't risk it. I daren't risk _you_. You are my friend, you are my _king_..."

"I am," Thorin says, and wraps his hand around both their cocks together. He lets a hint of a growl creep into his voice, adds, "I could _command_ you."

Great Mahal, he'll have to remember that one. Dwalin groans again, and _shudders_ , and his cock jumps again in Thorin's hand. "That's not fair," he says, and it's nearly a gasp, "using that voice, you know it's not fair..."

"Then silence me," Thorin dares him, arching his head back to expose his throat, and Dwalin _does_.

His grip is light at first, tentative, which is fine; it gives Thorin the chance to ready himself, to take a few last deep breaths and get an arm around Dwalin's waist, pulling him closer. Then Dwalin's hand tightens on his throat, enough that breathing is a struggle; he pants, thrusts his hips upward, suddenly desperate for friction.

Dwalin squeezes tighter at that, cuts his breath off entirely for an instant before easing again; he bends close, tugs at Thorin's earlobe with his teeth, and breathes into his ear, "I _will_ bruise you. I'll mark you. King you may be, but you are _my_ king, mine alone, and you will show it—"

Thorin is gasping beneath him, the muscles of his neck straining involuntarily as the both of them rut against each other, his hand pumping steadily around both their cocks. He lets out a faint whine at the words _mine alone_ , and above him Dwalin groans, tightens his grip again, growls, "You bade me silence you."

He can't breathe at all now, can't make a sound; it is _perfect_ , and he thrusts his hips ever more urgently, adds a twist to the motion of his hand between their bodies. His lungs burn, his throat aches — there will be bruises there tomorrow, as Dwalin has promised — and far from trying to escape the grip on his throat, he finds himself straining upwards, into it. Their eyes meet, Dwalin's dark with lust as he knows his own must be, and as Dwalin stares down at him Thorin arches his back and mouths, _More_.

That is too much for Dwalin; his body stiffens, he cries out, and as Thorin's vision begins to darken at the edges he can feel the heat of Dwalin's seed spill over his hand, over his belly. He gives a groan of his own, or tries to — Dwalin's hand is still tight around his throat — thrusts into his hand once, twice, three times more, and comes harder than he ever has as blackness claims him.

He returns to his senses with Dwalin shaking him by the shoulders, speaking frantically, though it's a long moment before he can make any sense of the words. "I'm fine," he interrupts, and his voice is raspy, an octave lower than usual. "Dwalin, I'm _fine_ , it's all right—"

"I told you this was too dangerous," Dwalin says sharply, rolling off of him and letting himself fall onto the bed on his back. "I will not do it again."

Thorin sighs, and agrees, and privately bets himself that, next time, it will take him only half as long to change Dwalin's mind.

**Author's Note:**

> There is now an absolutely smokin' hot (and COMPLETELY NSFW) [illustration for this fic](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/post/67858432274/commission-for-elsajeni-that-asked-me-to) by the wonderful [LadyNorthstar](http://ladynorthstar.tumblr.com/)! I am so pleased to have had the chance to commission her. Go look at it, it's gorgeous. Heck, I'm going to go stare at it myself for a little while.


End file.
